My Life
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Join me,Luiorry Schiffer,in my life as an espada.My good and bad...Read to follow me in my life as an espada and learn how tough it is to be an arrancar. contains some Spanish and Japanese
1. Prologue

**Name: Luiorry Schiffer**

**Sex: Female**

**Age: 13 (Starts at 12)**

**Hair: Black hair with red tips, left eye covered.**

**Eye(s): Teal, her left eye is covered.**

**Skin: Pale-Peach**

**Height: 4'4''**

**Weight: 95 lbs.**

**Occupation: Espada**

**Rank: -4**

**Sword: Muerte (Death)**

**Release: Subir,Muerte (Rise, Death)**

**Final Release: Gato Muerte (Kitty Death)**

**Outfit: A one-strap tank top that shows cleavage and number. Her hollow hole is at her neck. The shirt shows her belly and her bellybutton. The bottoms are shorts under a skirt and black boots. On both hands are black fingerless gloves. Her helmet is like Ulquiorra's. The outfit is all white with a black line on the top of the shirt.**

**Bio: N/A**

**I disown everything besides Luiorry Schiffer. Happy Reading! ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

"Luiorry-chan! Hurry up!",yells a small boy.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!",I yell to him and run to him. I was in a silk black kimono with the hakama short as a skirt. The belt was red. I heard a huge tear and turn._'What the hell is that?'_

"No body move!",yells a male. He has long black hair with a spoon helmet."Where's the girl named Luiorry!"

"I'm right here. What do you want?",I ask, walking forward. He smirks.

"Grab her Yammy.",the man says and a big, dark-skinned, man picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"H-hey! P-put me d-down!",I cry. Tears sting my only visible eye. My left eye is covered by my black hair which has red tips. I have teal eyes and a teal marking under my right eye."What do you want from me!"

"Nnoitora... she's struggling.",'Yammy' says to, 'Nnoitora'.

"Knock her out then."

"Wha-",I start but my whole world went black.

* * *

**Eh, Prolouge's are meant to be short, right? So this is as short I made it! I will stop any comments you throw at me about how 'short' it is. Big deal. This is just the start of it. I don't need R and R to continue because I'll continue this on my own. Next chapter will be longer, promise.**


	2. Meeting the Espada

**I disown everything in the story except Luiorry Schiffer. Happy Reading. ^_^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Meeting The Espada

When I woke, I had a sharp pain in my neck and back. I looked around to find myself in a cold, dusty, and rocky cellar. Sure I could get anytime I pleased but I _know _the door is booby-trapped. I shiver and stand up. I was still in my kimono from Rukongai. I wonder what happened to everyone else... Why was I here? I find a couch and sit down. I curl my legs up to my face and cry. I hate this place. Its so cold and dark. I hear the door open and tilt my head up. 'Nnoitora' and a pink haired male was there with a box.

"Hey... bitch.",says 'Nnoitora'."Captain Aizen wants to see you."

"Why should I go?!",I yell. The pink haired male chuckled as he stepped forward and set the box down on the couch."What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Oh, how energetic a young naïve girl is.",he chuckled."Am Szayel Apporo Granz. What is your name miss?"

"Like I should tell you?",I ask, crossing my arms."But I'll tell you anyway, since my brother knows that I would always tell someone my name when they tell me theirs. Luiorry. Luiorry Schiffer."

"Schiffer?",asks Szayel."Well Captain Aizen will be quite pleased. We shall be going. Coming Miss Schiffer?"

"You can call me Luiorry... Szayel-san.",I noted and followed him.

As I followed the two, I noticed the walls were all grey. I rub my visible eye. I was so tired. So hungry. And I'm in so much pain. It sucks terribly. I accidentally bump into Szayel. Seems like we were getting to become great friends. Szayel turns his head and smiles at me. His pink hair is mighty unusual and Nnoitora is a fricken bastard. He called me a bitch damn it. Finally, we reached a big stone door. Nnoitora pushed it open and then all three of us walked in. Many people were there.

"Welcome...",says a male. I look up."Szayel, Nnoitora. Please take your seat."

"Yes Captain Aizen.",they say and sit. I look up. So this was the great and almighty 'Captain Aizen'.

"All we know is your first name, Luiorry.",Aizen says, leaning his hand on his cheek."What is your last name?"

"My full name is Luiorry Schiffer. Died at 12. Was in Rukongai for a while until Yammy and Nnoitora made me come here.",I say and cross my arms.

"Wow.",says a male. He has silver hair. Since his hair his silver, I'll nickname him 'Gin'."Sorry princess. My name is Gin Ichimaru! Whatcha think of think of Las Noches?"

"Its dull, cold, rock hard, and boring.",I said truthfully."My brother told to never lie."

"Really? Whats his name?",asks Aizen. I think for a minute.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer.",I answer."He's 3 years older than me. He is 15, while I am 12."

"Ulquiorra.",says Aizen. A male with black raven hair, white pale skin, his teal eye's showing with teal markings under his eye's. My eye's widen.

"Yo! Emo-boy!",yelled a male. I turned and blush. A blue haired male was there. He jumps down and walks in front of me."So thats your sister. She doesn't look must like you."

"Grimmjow, you incompetant fool.",Ulquiorra states."She is my sister. She is a girl. Thats why she doesn't look like me. And _don't _call me 'emo-boy'."

"But its true ain't it?",asks 'Grimmjow'."Your sis' ain't emo. But you seem look like it, Ulquiorra."

"Shut up.",I said, stepping forward. Grimmjow turns to look at me."Just shut up. You don't have a right to speak to my brother like that."

"Wow. Feisty.",Grimmjow said."How old are you?"

"12.",I answer, crossing my arms again."And if you want to talk to my brother that way, speak to me. I'll deal with your ass."

"Luiorry.",Ulquiorra whispers.

"Sorry Nii-san.",I said, walking over to him."But you taught me not to lie. I remember when we were kids. Kids picked on you for your skin color and the markings. That was way back when I was in Kindergarten and you were 8. I dealt with them. Even if I got hurt in the process."

"Woo.",whistled a guy. Think it was Szayel."Aizen-sama. Shall I take measurements and make her an outfit?"

"Yes. Luiorry-chan. Please. Go with Szayel.",Aizen orders. I nod and follow Szayel.

As we walk again, it seems we walk further. Thats probably of the cold ground on my bare-feet or the icy-cold feeling in the halls. I wonder what Szayel does. I wonder how strong Ulquiorra is now. This seems weird, thinking about this peculiar subject. Szayel stops and I look up. He places a hand on a panel and his door opens up. I walk in after him and the door closes. Its metal. I look around and see experimental objects.

"Luiorry-chan, come.",Szayel orders. I run to him. He positions to a metal circle."Stand on that and take off the kimono."

"Why do I have to take off my kimono?",I ask, now standing on the circle and undoing the belt.

"So I can measure you better.",Szayel answers. I take off the kimono and I shiver. He pulls on medical gloves and takes out a measuring tape."Don't worry. I did this to Ulquiorra when he first came hre. And Harribel too."

"Who's Harribel?",I ask, as he continues to measure me and writes down everything. He positions to lift my arms up. I do so.

"She is a dark-skinned woman with blond hair and blond eyelashes.",Szayel answers, as he writes down another measurement. He then checks my height."I better introduce you to all the espada..."

"Are you really nice Szayel-san?",I ask. He writes down anohter measurement.

"I wouldn't say _really _nice but I understand a lot of things. I'm the 8th espada. I'm the exterminator in the espada.",Szayel starts."And also the doctor and clothes maker."

"Who's the rest?",I ask. I see Szayel printing out 10 papers. He hands me them. I look through. "How could Starrk be so strong when he's sleeping all the time?"

"Its kind of funny how he even became and espada.",Szayel says."You can put your kimono back one. Want to draw out how you want your uniform to look like?"

"Yes please.",I said. Szayel hands me a pencil and paper. I smile and rest the paper on the metal circle. I draw the top which only has one strap and shows my cleavage. Shows my belly and belly button and then a shirt that has detachable shoirts. Then black boots, gloves, and nets. I hand it back to him.

"Your a great artist.",Szayel compliments as I slip on the kimono. I smile.

"Thanks.",I answer and jump down, raising the hakama skirt."If you don't mind asking, why was I called here? I'm kind of worried..."

"Aizen-sama thinks it would be best for you to be here. The reason is that your reitsu is strong.",I heard a voice. I turned and saw Grimmjow."As I heard when Yammy and Nnoitora were sent on that particular mission to retrieve you. We didn't get introduced pretty well did we?"

"No. But your Grimmjow Jaggerjack.",I answer, with a faint blush across my cheeks."I need a room..."

"And then your outfit would be done by the time you get your room and get acquainted.",Szayel said.

"Aizen-sama gave me a room for you. Follow me and you'll get it.",Grimmjow orders. I walk with him."So... Luiorry."

"Yes?",I ask. I hear Grimmjow sigh.

"Look. I never apologize unless its something I did wrong.",Grimmjow starts."So I'm sorry."

"Your forgiven.",I said, putting my arms behind my head. We turn a corner and then down the hall. On the left side, there was a 5 doors. Grimmjow stops at the 3rd one. He opens it. The room was all white with a black couch, black bed, and everything else was mostl white."Why is white the main thing here?"

"Dunno.",Grimmjow shrugs.

"Its done~",announces Szayel, popping out of no where. He gives me the same box as before and then a case."Go on. Change."

I nod and close my door. I take off the kimono and open the box and bag. He made me pajama's and a strapless bra as well. I slip on the bra and the shirt. Perfect fit and perfect length. I put on the shorts next and the skirt. I added the gloves now and slip on the boots. I look in the box and see a helmet. It looked like Ulquiorra's. I slip it on my head and it attaches immediately. I also see a sheath and a sword. I put it behind me, tieing it with the belt at my waist. There was a knock and I open the door.

"Woo.",whistles Grimmjow and Nnoitora. Nnoitora was walking by.

"Sexy.",says a random male. I look up and see... I search through the papers and find it."Oh I'm sorry, I'm the 9th Espada. Aaroniero Arruru."

"I'm Nnoitora Jiruga. The 5th Espada.",Nnoitora says."So your Ulquiorra's sister."

"Yes.",I said, walking back in my room. I hung up my kimono and put away things Szayel gave me. "Boys..."

"Yes?",asks the males. I breath in.

"OUT!",I yell and they run. I start putting away the clothes.

"Tch. Boys.",I hear a voice. I turn my head to see a dark-skinned woman with blond hair."Sorry. I walked in while you were doing something."

"Its fine... uh... Tia Harribel.",I answer. Her eye's look pleased.

"I'm impressed. You memorized the espada already?",asked Harribel. I keep on putting the clothes away.

"Not really. I try though.",I answer."This seems so confusing."

"How so?"

"Its just that... I'm in Rukongai for a eek then I'm here. For probably the rest of my life.",I answer. Harribel sighs.

"You'll get over it sooner or later.",Harribel says, trying to cheer me up."I'll be training you tomorrow."

"For?",I ask.

"The war we have against the Shinigami. Its coming soon.",Harribel says.**(A/N: This story is before the Winter War. Decided to make it like that.)**"I might as well make a decent friendship."

"Thank you Harribel-san.",I say as I bow. I look at the clock and yawn."I'm so tired."

"Yes. It seems that its 9 at night.",Harribel says, while staring at the clock in my room."See you tomorrow. Night Luiorry-chan."

"NIGHT!",I yell to her and I shut my door. I change quickly into the pajama's and lay in my black bed. I yawn and soon, I fall asleep...

* * *

**There, its longer. Next time, Harribel is going to help Luiorry train for the big war thats coming up. Yes, I know about the winter war but I wanted Luiorry to get in on some action so I made her training for the winter war. Which is weird because now everybody's alive. Review!**


End file.
